El Canto De La Sirena
by nikki alice vamp
Summary: Summary: Bella es una sirena, pero claro no como Disney las pinta, ellas cantan, claro, pero no solo como hobbie, sino para cazar su alimento: humanos. ¿Qué pasara cuando el barco del Capitán Cullen llegue a su territorio?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella es una sirena, pero claro no como Disney las pinta, ellas cantan, claro, pero no solo como hobbie, sino para cazar su alimento: humanos. ¿Qué pasara cuando el barco del Capitán Cullen llegue a su territorio?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

P.O.V Bella

¡Estúpido humano! Había cometido ese maldito error hace 100 años y la comida escaseaba desde entonces. ¡Creyó que estaba muerto! Pero no, ese desperdicio de aire logro huir y corrió el rumor de que en "La Brecha de la Muerte" (aun con un nombre tan obvio los humanos transitaban por allí, ni siquiera la gran formación rocosa en forma de calavera les advirtió) había sirenas y claro los estúpidos humanos ya no iban por allí… ¡y ellas morían de hambre!

De pronto lo escucho, eso que no escuchaba desde hace casi un siglo. La alarma. Esa que anunciaba que un barco se acercaba. Por supuesto no fue la única en escucharla, todas sus hermanas se sumergieron rápidamente en las heladas aguas a la espera de su turno, todas a excepción de ella, ella se quedo allí en su piedra, esperando divisar el barco lo suficientemente cerca para empezar a cantar. Ninguna otra sirena podía hacerlo, después de todo ella era Bella, una de las hijas de Poseidón, era su deber y privilegio ser la primera en cazar.

Y entonces lo divisó. El barco. Y en él a un ser del que Adonis tendría envidia, al que de seguro la gran Afrodita y las Musas otorgaron esa belleza tan única, y lo supo, él seria suyo.

* * *

><p>Espero que sea del agrado de alguien. lol.<p>

no sean tan crueles es mi primera historia XP

comenten! y diganme que les parece : tomatasos? criticas dudas lo que sea jaja

adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

P.O.V Edward

100 275 Libras. 100 275 Libras. Era mucho dinero. Demasiado. Ja! Seguro debía ser una broma. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger unas cajas en otro continente. ¡Ja! ¡Pan comido!

Aunque claro la razón por la que le pagarían tal exuberante cantidad de dinero era porque debía pasar por "La Brecha de la Muerte", un lugar que SUPUESTAMENTE estaba habitado por sirenas. Si claro, el no creía en esas cosas, ya saben sirenas, magos, brujas y barbaridades que la gente juraba que existían. Cuando el viera una de esas criaturas creería en ellas mientras tanto atravesaría el Mar Atlántico, recogería esas cajas, las traería de vuelta, cobraría su dinero, y desaparecería por unas horas en un bar con sus mejores amigos y parte de su tripulación: Jasper Hale y Emmett McCartie. AH! Sus fieles e ingenuos amigos, quienes le habían rogado por horas que declinase la oferta porque según ellos: "las sirenas comen hombres". Bah! Tonterías! Ellos eran unas nenas! Lo más cercano que llegarían a estar de una sirena seria en su imaginación y ya bajo efectos del alcohol.

Ahora mismo su tripulación terminaba de embarcar las últimas provisiones y zarparían de inmediato. Ja! Sirenas, si claro, si es que existiesen ya podrían venir por él.

-listos para zarpar Capitán.

-Bien, que esperamos entonces!

* * *

><p>aqui esta el 2do capitulo espero que les guste! se que son cortos pero se van haciendo más grandes y ya tengo uno cuantos capítulos escritos que solo me falta pasar a la computadora.<p>

muchas gracias a: Flopii Whitlock, MioneRiddle, chico cj seddie, andrea, ns3cullen, Natuchi23, mapitha y Ariel Masen Cullen me hicieron saltar de felicidad :D lamentablemente todavía no se como responder a sus reviews pero en cuanto descubra como les respondere.

gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

P.O.V Edward

Habían pasado 4 días desde que zarparon de Inglaterra por lo que sabía, y sus propios cálculos para mañana estarían en "La Brecha de la Muerte"(que era aproximadamente la mitad del camino y dentro de 4 o 5 días estarían ya en América).

-Edward!

-Hum?

-te lo ruego, cambiemos de ruta!- dijo Jasper. Y así habían estado, ambos Jasper y Emmett desde que él había aceptado la oferta, y él le daría la misma respuesta que le dio desde entonces:

-No

-¡por favor Edward! ¡Allí hay sirenas! ¿Es que quieres morir tan joven? No pensé que fueras tan estúpido.

-el estúpido aquí, querido amigo, ¡eres tú! Por creer semejante barbaridad como que las sirenas existen.

-¿es que no temes que con sus hermosas y cautivantes voces te lleven al fondo del mar?

-el que debería temer que lo lleven al fondo del mar eres tú y seré yo quien lo haga sino te callas en este instante.

Edward le dirigió una mirada que no dejaba lugar a replicas. Jasper hizo acopio de todo su esfuerzo para no hacer otro comentario, porque sabía que su amigo era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que solamente salió del camarote sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra.

-¡por fin paz!

Aunque su paz no duro mucho ya que Emmett entro apresurado y haciendo estruendo.

-¡Edward **NO** puedes cambiar de opinión! ¡¿Seguiremos la misma ruta cierto?

Ok, ahora ESO era nuevo durante los ultimo días solo los había escuchado quejándose sobre que rutas alternativas podía tomar para evitar atravesar "La Brecha de la Muerte".

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-¡DIME QUE SEGUIREMOS LA MISMA RUTA!

-¡lo haremos! ¡Ahora respóndeme!

-¡Bien! He escuchado a algunos tripulantes hablando y decían que según algunas leyendas si un hombre recibe el beso de una sirena será inmortal ¿¡ No es eso asombroso!

-no

-¿por qué no?

-¡POR QUE LAS SIRENAS NO EXISTEN!

-uy pero que humor…

¡Listo! Su paciencia se había acabado, había hecho todo lo posible por contenerse pero ya no pudo así que decidió tomar la decisión más sabia.

-largo

-¿pero por qué? Mira yo creo que lo que tu necesitas es hablar con alguien y yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermano y voy a estar allí para…

-¡LARGO… Antes de que te lance un cuchillo al ojo!

-ok, ok; ya entendí, no estás de humor ¡Adios!

¡Al fin se fue! No es que no apreciara a Emmett o a Jasper los quería como si fuesen sus hermanos, pero a veces eran muy irritantes.

Justo cuando se acomodaba para tomar una siesta…

-¡Capitán!

-¡QUE!

Si las miradas matasen aquel pobre muchachito no habría sobrevivido, miro con miedo a Edward y dijo lo más rápido y claro posible:

-Estamos en "La Brecha de la Muerte"

* * *

><p>3er capitulo! espero que les guste de verdad que los amo por el apoyo que me han dado.<p>

subiré antes de que se den cuenta!

adios!

XOXOXOXO nikki alice vamp


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

P.O.V Edward

-¡QUE! ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!¡ES RIDICULO!¡SE SUPONE QUE LLEGAREMOS ALLA MAÑANA!¡NO HOY!

- lo sé Capitán, pero…

Antes de que el pobre muchacho pudiese continuar, Edward salió del camarote dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al sinvergüenza que hubiese inventado semejante tontería, ya tenía suficiente por este día.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL QUE…!

Se quedo boquiabierto. Frente a él, a casi 50 yardas de encontraba esa extraña formación rocosa en forma de calavera, de la que tanto había oído hablar. El lugar se encontraba bañado por una espesa neblina; casi podía palpar el miedo y la angustia de los tripulante, de echo, el sentimiento empezaba a florecer en el también.

El ambiente se hacía más pesado a medida que el barco se abría paso a través de las aguas, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no se escuchaba nada en el barco ni a su alrededor, todos contenían la respiración. Esperando.

-¡ESTO ES RIDICULO! ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE NO HAY NADA AQUÍ! SON UNOS CREULOS ESTUP…!

Tuvo que callarse porque de pronto escucho la voz más hermosa que jamás pudo imaginar…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

Bella P.O.V

El barco seguía acercándose lentamente, podía ver claramente como todos sus tripulantes estaban prácticamente petrificados y todos contenían la respiración.

El hombre que la había cautivado estaba frente al timón; era alto y de contextura fuerte, sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismísimos Dioses: una nariz perfilada, labios gruesos, ojos verdes como esmeraldas que parecían haber entrado en su alma y un cabello rebelde y rojizo como el fuego que por tocarlo no le importaría quemarse un poco.

Sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre, curiosidad, incredulidad y algo de miedo… pero su expresión cambio tan rápido que si no lo hubiese estado viendo fijamente ni siquiera lo habría notado, ahora su mirada desbordaba decisión e… ira, lucia profundamente molesto por algo o alguien, de pronto un grito salió de su pecho:

-¡ESTO ES RIDICULO, NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO HAY NADA AQUÍ!

Su voz era muy hermosa, le provocaba escalofríos y estuvo segura de que su voz calmada sería mucho más hermosa.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Empieza a cantar!

Dijo una de las sirenas. Salió de su sopor y decidió hacerlo después de todo ya había perdido suficiente tiempo.

-¡…SON UNOS CREDULOS ESTUP…!

Empecé a cantar antes de que pudiera continuar:

_Cupido me ha flechado _

_La riqueza me da igual _

_Solo ha de consolarme_

_Mi marino audaz jovial _

_Doncellas vengan todas _

_Quien quiera que seais _

_Que el amor de un audaz marino_

_Surca el bravecido mar_

_Cupido me ha flechado _

_La riqueza me da igual _

_Solo ha de consolarme_

_Mi marino audaz jovial_

__Mientras cantaba me fui acercando al barco, lentamente, elevándome con el agua para llegar a la cubierta, el hombre de cabello cobrizo se había acercado hasta quedar frente a mi; y cometí el error de verle a los ojos. Sus orbes esmeraldas me miraban fijamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y cautivación (no estoy segura de si esa palabra existe XP). Se supone que en ese momento debia tomar su rostro entre mis manos y llevarlo hacia las profundidades del oceano, pero... no pude.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y lo único que podía ver eran sus hermosos ojos, no podía pensar claramente. Y de pronto se escucho como una estruendosa voz dicía:

- ¡EDWARD!

El llamado estaba teñido por el pánico y el miedo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese reaccionar me encontraba atrapada en una red de pesca, fui brutalmente arrastrada dentro del navío y me estampé contra el piso de madera fría. La falta de agua sobre mi cola se sentía horrible, me sentía seca e incompleta.

Los hombres del barco se habían aglomerado a mi alrededor con miradas curiosas y cautivadas, cuchicheando entre ellos como les pagarían su peso en oro por mí.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba alejado de todos , me miraba fijamente con incredulidad. De pronto mi cola se empezó a sentir muy extraña, se sentía seca y como si se estuviese partiendo en dos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde antes había estado mi cola que iba desapareciendo con un destello de luz dejando a su paso unas extremidades que se parecían a mis brazos solo que más grueso y en donde deberían de estar lo que serían las manos había unas cosas extrañas.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos se acerco a mi apresurado, me quitó las redes de encima y se sacó la camisa y la puso sobre mi, me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a pararme en lo que mi cola había mutado, había escuchado leyendas y rumores sobre sirenas a las que le salían... ¿cómo se llamaban? creo que era... ¿pies? ¿piernas?... bueno, algo así...

Al ver que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de como usar esas cosas me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia una puerta que se encontraba frente al timón, abrió la puerta de una patada y se adentró en ella la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

Era una habitación en donde había un gran escritorio en una esquina, al otro lado de la estancia se encontraba lo que yo suponía era una especie de... ¿cama? (es una hamaca XP foto en mi perfil) se dirigió hacia ella y me dejo allí, me veía fijamente como intentando grabar mis facciones en su memoria, abrió la boca para decir algo pero desde afuera del camarote se escuchó una voz estridente:

- ¿¡Edward!

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre y por su expresión supuse que se dirigían a él.

su rostro cambió casi imperceptiblemente parecía estar debatiéndose entre salir y atender a quien sea que lo haya llamado o quedarse aquí.

Parecía renuente a irse, me observaba con una expresión de... ¿protección? él... ¿quería protegerme? nadie lo había intentado, nadie había QUERIDO hacerlo, desde hace tanto tiempo...

él alternaba la mirada entre la puerta y mi rostro.

- ve... Edward ¿no es así?

* * *

><p>y... ¿que opinan? tomatazos, aplausos, abucheos?<p>

planeo hacer un pequeño cambio en el segundo cap. es solo que al principio planee esta historia para que fuera en la época medieval pero he decidido que mejor la haré en la fecha actual. No será un cambio muy grande en el cap. pero si se quieren dar una vuelta, bueno allí estará.

estoy intentando hacer los capitulos más largos ¿que les parece?

críticas, comentarios... ya saben solo denle al botonsito alli abajo que dice review

muchas gracias a tods los que me leen. no tienen idea de lo que significa para mi ¡los amoo!

nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nikki Alice Vamp


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

Bella P.O.V

-ve… ¿Edward, no es así?

La sorpresa y la incredulidad eran evidentes en su rostro.

-t-tu… puedes hablar…

Sip… la sorpresa e incredulidad también eran evidentes en su voz.

-creo que es bastante evidente que así es.

No pude evitar sonreír… ¡lucia tan adorable!

Pareció volver en sí mismo y una expresión de vergüenza cubrió su rostro.

-yo… uff… lamento lo que… paso allá afuera, ellos…

Su voz se silencio, parecía no saber que palabras utilizar, solo me veía con esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas llenas de vergüenza y pidiendo disculpas.

-no hay problema después de todo yo…

Intentaba matarte. Si. Definitivamente NO diría eso.

Antes de que pudiera inventar algo para encubrir mi momentáneo estado de mudez un gran estruendo se escucho dentro de la habitación y dos muchachos entraron apresurados. el que estaba primero era… bueno, enorme. Era realmente alto y era muy fornido, su cabello era una maraña de rizos desordenados de color café obscuro y tenía unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color gris, casi plateado.

El otro muchacho era ligeramente más bajo que él pero sin duda era igual de fornido, su cabello era rubio un poco largo y tenía ojos celestes como el cielo despejado.

Ambos tenían expresiones de desconcierto.

-¿¡Edward? ¿Estás bien?

Dijo el muchacho de ojos grises.

-amm… sí, claro… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

El muchacho veía a Edward con una expresión de obviedad en su rostro, como si él se estuviera perdiendo algo realmente evidente.

Y bueno en parte lo era hasta yo me di cuenta que el muchacho se refería a mí, quiero decir… ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos protegería a alguien que hace solo unos minutos lo intento matar? Es probable que esa sea la respuesta a porque está siendo tan amable conmigo lo más probable es que este loco.

-¿tal vez porque… estas-con una-sirena?

Lo dijo despacio como para hacerle entender, con el mismo tono de voz con el cual se le habla a un niño que no quiere entender algo.

Al ver que Edward no emitía respuesta alguna el muchacho volvió a hablar.

-¿te imaginas todo lo que pagarían por ella de vuelta en Londres?

Lo dijo en un susurro como intentando evitar que yo escuchara pero teniendo una voz tan estruendosa como él la tenía era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Entonces me percate de sus palabras… ellos… ¿me venderían como si yo fuese alguna clase de mercancía o algo por el estilo?

Antes de que pudiera continuar con el hilo de mis pensamientos Edward habló.

-Emmett… no-haremos-eso.

-¿qué? Pero… ¿por qué?

Él… Emmett, parecía genuinamente confundido, y siendo sincera yo también lo estaba.

-yo… no lo sé… solo…no.

El muchacho de cabello rizado tenía una expresión de incredulidad mientras que el rubio le miraba con perspicacia.

El de cabello café parecía a punto de refutar algo pero el rubio lo detuvo y dijo:

-Emmett, ¿por qué no salimos un momento?

-¿qué? ¿Porqué? pero creí que…

Antes de que Emmett pudiese continuar el rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta cerrando esta una vez salieron.

Edward dejó ir el aire que supongo había estado conteniendo, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos…

Decidí observar la habitación más detalladamente; había una mesa en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sobre esta habían muchos papeles y había una esfera que se encontraba sostenida por una base de madera, la esfera tenía manchas azules y verdes. ¿Qué era eso?

-¡hey! ¿En qué piensas?

-¡oh! Mmmmm… ¿qué es eso?-dije señalando la esfera.

-¿qué? ¡Oh! Es el mundo.

¿El mundo? Wow

-¡vaya! ¿Eres el dueño del mundo? ¿no es eso una gran responsabilidad?¿cómo es que el mundo cave en esa esfera ten pequeña? ¿Porqué…

-wow, wow, wow… ¡detente!- dijo él riendo.

-ok, supongo que me expliqué mal, eso es como una especie de… dibujo, del mundo… es un mapa.

-¿un mapa?

-sí, mira nosotros nos encontramos aquí- dijo señalando un punto en la mitad de una gran mancha azul.

-mmmm… y ¿qué son esas manchas? ¿Qué significan?

-pues, las manchas azules son los océanos y las verdes son la tierra.

-mmmm… y ¿en qué océano estamos?

-estamos en el océano atlántico

-¿qué es esta mancha?- señale a la mancha que se encontraba a la izquierda.

-es América, estamos llendo hacia allá.

-¿porqué?

-para entregar unas cajas.

-¿porqué?

-porque me lo pidieron-dijo entre risas.

-¿es allí donde vives?

-no… yo vivo… aquí, en Europa.-dijo señalando la mancha que se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

-yo nunca he visto tierra…

-¿no?... ¿porqué no vienes conmigo?

No pude evitar sonreír.

-me encantaría.

-y... ¿que haces allá? ¿no es aburrido?

-no realmente... de hecho yo tengo una empresa que hace esto... entregas quiero decir, generalmente yo no las hago pero... algo me dijo que debía venir a esta entrega.- sonrío.

-sabes?

-si?

-todavía no me has dicho tu nombre- me entrego una sonrisa encantadora.

solté una risita nerviosa.

-no, es cierto todavía no te lo he dicho, pero que desconsideración de mi parte- no pude evitar sonreir

-mi nombre es Bella y ya a que he escuchado que mucha gente se dirige a ti con ese nombre he de suponer que tu eres Edward ¿me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas- me sonrió de esa manera de nuevo

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen, a sus servicios mi lady.

no pude evitar reír.

-es un placer conocerlo Lord Cullen- dije inclinando mi cabeza.

él soltó una gran risotada.

-nunca nadie me había llamado de esa manera- dijo sonriendo.

-¿porqué?

-porque hace décadas que nadie usa esos términos.

no sabía que responder a eso pero de todas formas no tuve que, ya que el muchacho rubio que había venido antes volvió a entrar.

-¿Edward?

-¿qué?

-creo que deberías salir a dar señales de vida tu tripulación esta preocupada.

-oh! si claro

-ahora vuelvo- dijo mirándome

-claro

el muchacho rubio nos observaba con asombro.

-vamos Jas

-oh! si claro

y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

><p>siento no haber publicado antes :s<p>

estaba en exámenes :S

pero bueno ¡aqui esta! jajajaja

en el anterior cap. olvide decir que la canción es de piratas del caribe

gracias Nina Sebastian por recordármelo ;D

y... bueno creo que eso es todo

diganme que les pareció

luv ya guys!

Nikki Alice Vamp


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

Edward P.O.V.

- ¿Edward?

-¿qué?

-creo que deberías salir a dar señales de vida, tu tripulación está preocupada.

-oh! si claro

No puedo creer que me había olvidado de la tripulación… ¿cómo alguien se olvida de más de veinte hombres con tanta facilidad?

Bueno supongo que solo toma a una bella mujer para hacer olvidarse del mundo a alguien…

-ahora vuelvo- dije mirándola.

-claro

Jas nos observaba con cara de asombro y no parecía dispuesto a irse.

-¿vamos Jas?

-oh! Si… claro

Pareció como salir de un trance y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta.

Al salir no pude evitar volver la mirada ella… Bella… me miraba y sonreía. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, solo por si acaso.

Salimos y allí frente a nosotros se encontraba toda la tripulación viéndome con expectación, como esperando que les diera alguna noticia o algo. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirles? No tenía porque explicarles nada ¿no? O ¿debería hacerlo? Pero entonces ¿qué les diría?

Nada.

No tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie, después de todo era mi barco.

-¿a qué están esperando? ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar ya todos salieron corriendo para realizar sus respectivas actividades dentro del barco.

-¿nos seguimos dirigiendo hacia Estados Unidos?

Preguntó Emmett.

-si, a New York. Encárgate del rumbo.

-si capitán.

Con eso volví a entrar a mi camarote y… definitivamente no me esperaba la vista que me recibió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward había salido del camarote hace solo unos minutos y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho de todas formas… pero analizar la habitación ya no era divertido, había visto desde mi puesto en la… ¿cama? Había visto la habitación tantas veces que si cerraba mis ojos aun podía verla con claridad.

Aaaahhhhhh que aburrimientoooooo…

¡YA SE!

Probare mis nuevas… ¿piernas? Seh… creo que eso eran…

Ok, como haremos esto…

Primero debo bajarme de aquí ¿no?

Intente mover una de esas cosas pero me enrede en… la verdad no tengo idea, creo que fue la otra pierna, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerme estaba besando el suelo.

Yeiiiii (nótese el sarcasmo).

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para levantarme Edward estaba a mi lado, ayudándome a levantarme.

-hey…am…estas-¿bien?

Lo dijo de una forma tan rara porque estaba conteniendo la risa.

-¿sabes qué? Adelante ríete, de seguro esto es muy gracioso.

Creí que el sarcasmo era obvio en mi voz, pero parece ser que no, ya que tan pronto termine la oración el rompió en carcajadas.

Quería poder darle la espalda para que se diera cuenta de que estaba molesta, pero no lo hice por dos razones:

El todavía me tenía agarrada de la cintura.

No confiaba en mis piernas para sostenerme en pie más de dos segundos.

Espere a que se calmara para darle una mirada que dijera que estaba enojada.

-¡oh vamos! Me dijiste que podía reírme ¿o no?

-era SAR-CAS-MO.

-¡oh vamos! ¡No seas tan cruel!

Le di una mirada que esperaba dijera: ¿en cerio?

-¡ok, ok! Mejor me callo, parece lo más inteligente que hacer en este momento.

-sí, lo es.

De pronto estábamos muy cerca, nuestras narices estaban casi tocándose, la tensión que había nacido en la habitación podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Él alternaba su mirada entre mis ojos y mis labios, creo que quería… ¿besarme?

-¿q-que-e ha-aces?

¡Aaaggghhhh! ¿Por qué mi voz tenía que sonar tan… insegura y… nerviosa?

-¿yo-o?

¡Oooww él también sonaba nervioso! ¡Que adorable!

No pude evitar sonreír, y él me devolvió la sonrisa extrañado… mmm… ¿qué decir ahora?

-¿es que ves a alguien más en esta habitación?

Lo dije con una sonrisa para que se diera cuenta que solo estaba jugando.

-¿a si? ¿Acaso intentas jugar conmigo?

Dijo en un tono juguetón.

-mmm… si.

Puso sus manos en mis costados, bajo mis brazos, y empezó a mover sus dedos, la sensación era… de cierta forma desagradable, pero… me hacia reír imparablemente.

-¿Qué-e… que me ha-aces?

Dije entrecortadamente debido a la risa.

-¿es que nunca te habían hecho cosquillas antes?

Dijo Edward entre risas también.

-¿cos-cos-quillas?

¡Aaaggghhhh! Mi estomago empezaba a doler de tanta risa.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más el muchacho grandote entró (creo que era Emmett) parecía como si fuera a decir algo pero se quedó en la puerta viéndonos con la quijada por el piso.

Gracias a su intromisión Edward había dejado de hacerme cosquillas, regrese a ver a Edward y estaba increíblemente sonrojado.

No pude evitar reír, eso pareció recordarle a Edward y a Emmett de mi presencia.

Edward solo enrojeció aun más… Emmett… él nos miraba con picardía y cuando Edward lo regreso a ver Emmett alzo sus cejas seguidamente y de nuevo Edward solo enrojeció más… ¿se supone que esa seña significaba algo?

-Emmett… ¿Qué quieres?

-sinceramente ya no puedo recordarlo.

Dijo él también entre risas.

-¿Emmett?

Dijo Edward

-¿Si?

-Callate.

* * *

><p>lo sientoooo! se que soy el peor ser humano por no actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo y no hay ninguna excusa valida asi que solo les pedire que no me rastreen y vengan a matarme :D<p>

se que el capitulo no es muy largo pero me parecia un buen final de cap. y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el siguiente asi que si mis hermanos se muestran caritativos probablemente actualice pronto ;D jaja

no tienen idea de cuanto las amo por que lean mi historia! espero que sigan alli y no me hayan abandonado todavia D:

por favor dejen un review con su opinion diganme si les esta gustando la historia! :D

bye!

nikki alice vamp

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los lugares son mayormente ficticios y la historia es mía.

Bella P.O.V

Habían pasado tres días desde que había sido "capturada" en el barco de Edward; luego de el momento incomodo cuando Emmett entro a la habitación, Edward me había dado algo de ropa (supongo suya ya que parecía una tienda de acampar gigante) para cubrirme mejor.

Había estado trabajando con Jasper, Emmett y Edward en aprender a caminar con mis nuevas piernas, ya era casi una experta en esto pero mi equilibrio aun no mejoraba mucho.

Luego de unos días Jasper y Emmett aceptaron mi presencia y me acogieron, todos en el barco habían decidido que no le dirían nada a nadie de lo que había pasado (más precisamente Edward se los había ordenado).

Hace aproximadamente treinta minutos se había anunciado "tierra a la vista"; en lo que llegábamos allá toda la gente estaba preparando las cosas para cuando llegásemos allí, según lo que me había dicho Edward, la persona que les había pagado por llevar esa carga los estaría esperando en el muelle para llevarse su mercancía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace lo que parecía más de una hora todos los hombres del barco habían bajado, Edward me había convencido de quedarme en el barco diciendo que era más seguro y que llegaría a conocer tierra más tarde.

Estaba taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn aburrida!

De no ser porque Edward dejo a un chico cuidando ya me hubiera ido, pero si lo intentaba él llamaría a Edward con ese aparato raro con el que se comunicaban a distancia.

Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhhhh !

No había nada que hacer aquí así que solo me puse a practicar con mis piernas, caminado de un lado a otro dentro del camarote, puesto que no tenía permitido salir de allí.

¿Se podría morir de aburrimiento?

Estaba segura de que lo averiguaría pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward P.O.V

Estábamos aquí desde hace 45 minutos y los representantes de la empresa Battleship.

No dejaban de hablar, nunca me habían molestado estas cosas pero ahora mismo quería callarlos de una vez por todas.

Solo quería volver al barco, y, para que mentirme, volver con Bella.

Había estado pensando, y le iba a preguntar si quería volver conmigo a Londres en avión… supongo que será divertido ver su cara cuando le explique como viajan los aviones jeje.

-¿Edward?

¡maldición! No había escuchado nada de lo que estaban hablando y ahora todos me veían expectantes.

-mmm… lo siento, no estaba oyendo, ¿Qué decían?

Todos rieron… yo no le encontraba nada divertido.

-solo decíamos si te gustaría acompañarnos a comer, estamos por salir.

-¡oh! No muchas gracias, debo… hacer algo en el barco.

Emmett me miro con picardía y movió sus cejas repetidamente, justo los representantes se giraron por el sonido de algo cayéndose, por lo que aproveche y le saque el dedo medio.

-bueno Edward, espero que podamos hacer negocios nuevamente, su servicio fue excelente.

-por supuesto.

Con eso llamaron a su auto, Emmett y Jasper se ofrecieron a ir con ellos para dejarme el auto a mí, pero no se los permití, solo iría en taxi a comprar unas cosas y volvería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NUNCA debí hacer esto.

NUNCA

Debí mandar a alguien, esto no es lo que yo hago.

Estaba en la mitad de una tienda femenina que tenia de todo, el único problema es que no sabia que debía coger para ella, claro lo esencial ¿pero y si no le gustaba lo que compraba? Tenia entendido que las mujeres eran bastante remilgosas al respecto, claro que podía dejar que siguiese usando mi ropa, pero eso seria un problema si de hecho íbamos en avión a Londres.

¿Y si cogía mal la talla? ¿Si era muy grande? ¿O muy pequeña?

¡Dios no podía con estoo!

Luego de mas de media hora de estar parado en la mitad de la tienda con cara (estaba seguro que al menos así lucia) de niño asustado y confundido, una dependienta del local se acerco a mi como teniendo lastima, le explique mas o menos como era Bella y que necesitaba de todo, solo me miro raro, como creyendo: este psicópata se ha secuestrado una chica y le esta comprando ropa.

Solo le dirigí una mirada que esperaba reflejara: ¡déjame en paz!

Luego de otra media hora, en que la chica (que no me moleste en saber su nombre) escogiese ropa para Bella me dirigí a la caja, a pesar de que ella me había intentado hacer comprar una montaña de ropa desistí, sabia que mi hermana se encargaría de comprarle tres armarios llenos una vez llegáramos a casa.

A pesar de que lo que de hecho cogí no era mucho, la cuenta salió finalmente un poco mas de mil dólares… no sabía si me estaban estafando o la tienda era de verdad cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había planeado llegar al barco hace mas de… bueno sinceramente ya no sabia ni que hora era, pero parece que New York se puso en mi contra, bueno, para ser exactos parece que el mundo se puso en mi contra.

Las dependientas de la tienda mirándome como si fuera un maldito psicópata.

Mi celular murió.

Me costo unos buenos cuarenta minutos conseguir un taxi.

Cuando lo hice el conductor era un amargado gritando a todo el mundo.

Luego de estar en el trafico por la menos treinta minutos, cuando nos empezamos a mover. Nos chocan.

El conductor enfurecido sale del auto a gritar a todo el mundo.

Cuando me bajo para darle el dinero que tenia que pagarle e irme caminando el resto del camino, cree que me voy a ir sin pagarle así que se pone a gritarme a mi.

Cuando intento explicarle que si le iba a pagar me lanza un puño directo a la quijada… esta de mas decir que dolió como la p*ta madre.

Luego de golpearlo de vuelta llega la policía y nos lleva a la estación.

Luego de otra media hora allí y de haber llamado a Jasper, llegaron él y Emmett, por supuesto Jasper preocupado pero Emmett intentando (muy pobremente debo agregar) contener la risa.

Tras haber pagado la fianza y que me dirigieran una mirada que duda hacia las bolsas que todavía cargaba de las cosas de Bella solo les dije que me llevaran al barco, en el camino les explique a ambos que había sucedido durante todo mi "asombroso" día.

No creo que sea necesario decir que se rieron todo el maldito camino.

¿Por qué demonios decidí que lo mejor seria ir en taxi?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo deseaba llegar a dormir en mi incomoda hamaca, pero sabia que eso no seria posible porque allí dormía Bella, todos estos días yo había estado durmiendo en mi silla de escritorio, si la hamaca era incomoda, esa silla era como dormir en una cama de clavos.

Al llegar todos me miraban asombrados y algo asustados, nunca se me había sido conocido por ser la persona más amigable que no sea con mis amigos y familia así que ninguno se molesto en preguntar, tuve el impulso de gritarles: ¡¿Qué?!

Al entrar al camarote… bueno, supongo que cada vez que entraba sin anunciarme veía cosas extrañas.

Esta vez Bella estaba colgada de cabeza en la hamaca sostenida solo por sus piernas.

¡Edward!

Supongo que de la emoción no se dio cuenta que seguía colgada o algo porque al momento de moverse se cayo de cabeza contra el piso.

¡maldición! Bella, ¿estas bien?

Ella solo respondió… bueno, riéndose… dios, esta chica estaba loca.

La ayude a moverse de su incomoda situación, realmente no puedo explicar bien como estaba pero una de sus piernas estaba a la altura de su rostro mientras que la otra estaba enredada en la hamaca.

No dejaba de reírse pero al menos sus risas habían disminuido su intensidad, a decir verdad yo también me estaba riendo.

-¡Dios! ¿te encuentras bien?

Me respondió entre risas:

-sí, si… ¿dónde estabas? Y ¿Qué demonios te paso en el rostro?

Dijo con cara de espanto.

No me había visto a un espejo pero supongo que lucía como mierda, con los golpes que me había dado el imbécil del taxista.

-argh! Nada historia muy larga… oh! Es cierto , aquí tienes-dije dándole las bolsas- te he comprado esto…

Tomo las fundas y dentro de ellas.

-ok y… ¿Qué es esto?

-mmmm…. ¿ropa?

-pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo la que llevo puesta? ¿Acaso me veo mal?

-¡no! No es eso, es solo que… bueno… esta es más apropiada.

Luego de darme una mirada extraña por un rato, de la nada sonrió y solo dijo:

-bueno!

Luego tomo las fundas de mis manos y tiro todo su contenido en el suelo, luego de observarlas por un rato tomo uno de los vestidos que había allí.

Me debatía si debía explicarle que debe…usar… bueno… ropa interior…

No. Si lo hacía probablemente moriría de vergüenza, solo le pediría a Alice que lo hiciera por mi.

Volviendo mi vista a Bella no pude evitar darme cuenta que… bueno… se estaba quitando el pantalón (que solía ser mío).

-B-Bella-a ¡¿Qué haces?!

-me pongo esto que parece carpa.

Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-s-si, solo… bueno volveré cuando te hayas cambiado si?

-ah esta…

Ya no la pude oír porque ya había salido del camarote.

* * *

><p>lo sientooo! ya se que tarde milenios! y realmente me siento mal es solo que la inspiracion no llegaba y no me permitia escribir. :s<p>

asi que si alguien de hecho leyo esto espero que me perdonen :3 y me digan que pensaron del cap. me encanta leer sus reviews!

luv!


End file.
